A process takes place over a period of time. During the process various events occur and various parameters vary in value. There is a need to monitor a process in order to analyze its performance or of any parameters thereof, whether the process is an industrial one for the handling, treatment or flow of material or other process, such as the tracking of the weather or of commodities or other financial instruments and the like.
Current monitoring and processing systems monitor and store events that occur during the process and time sampled values (time series data) of the time variable parameters of the process. It is necessary to retrieve the process data for analysis and reports, for example, trending analysis and reports. The current systems have difficulty in retrieving events and time series data of a process. Generally, custom designed filtering systems are used to determine the events and time series data of interest.
Thus, there is a need for a flexible and efficient method and system for processing data that is relevant to a process.